operationchocolatefandomcom-20200213-history
Sinnoh League Conference
The Sinnoh League Conference '''is the Sinnoh Leaguegeneral championship competition The conference is held in the areas of Suzuran Island, each year. The trainers competing in the competition, are housed in small houses in villages. Ceremony & Rules On Day 1, they open the ceremony with fireworks, songs, and the lighting of the torch. The first competition includes all 1024 Trainers entering. The first round, known as Pre-Singular Round, is when 512 trainers compete against the other 512 trainers. In this round each trainer uses 1 Pokemon, on a Single Battle. Below is a list of how many trainers are in the round, and the rules to the battle. 1024 Pre-Singular - Single (1-1) 512 Singular - Single (3-3) 256 Double - Double (2-2) 128 Single - Single (4-4) 64 Double - Double (4-4) 32 Tri-Singular - Single (3-3) 16 Double- Double (6-6) 8 Final - Single (6-6) 4 Final - Single (6-6) 2 Final - Single (6-6) Each Day concludes with One Round, until they reach the Full Final rounds. The Pre and Semi are on the same day, while the Full Final Battle for Champion of Sinnoh League '10 will be taken place on the last day, September 19, 2010. Day 1 Day One is where the Trainer uses 1 Pokemon in a Single Battle Mode. The stage is chosen randomly from the following three options, Grass, Ice, Rock, or Water Field. The competing trainers are listed below, and their battle. Only known Trainers are shown below. Day 2 The battles are a Three-on-Three Single Battle. Choco battles Von Ball. Choco uses Blastoise, Electabuzz, and Gallade. Von Ball uses Umbreon, Kingler, and Wormadam (Trash). Choco Wins. Other Known Trainers to Continue to the Third Round are: Dienti, Loui, Makenzie, and Alexis. Day 3 The battles in this round are Two-on-Two Double Battles. Choco battles an unknown trainer named Jaide. Choco uses Togekiss, and Buizel. Jaide uses Rhydon, and a Spinda (Shiny). Choco Wins. Other Known Trainers to Continue to the Fourth Round are: Dienti, Loui, and Makenzie. Day 4 The battles in this round are Four-on-Four Single Battles. Choco battles Makenzie. Choco uses Blastoise, Kingdra*, Flaaffy, and Bulbasaur. Makenzie uses Kirlia, Charmeleon, Milotic, and Vileplume. Choco Wins. Other Known Trainers to Continue to the Fifth Round are: Dienti, and Loui. Day 5 The battles in this round are Four-on-Four Double Battles. Choco battles an unknown trainer named Drake. Choco uses Staraptor, Metang, and Electabuzz. Drake uses Growlithe, Hitmontop, and Mothim. Choco Wins Other Known Trainers to Continue to the Sixth Round are: Dienti, and Loui. Day 6 The battles in this round are Three-on-Three Single Battles. Choco battles an unknown trainer named Seiga. Choco uses Totodile, Flaaffy, and Gallade. Seiga uses Ledyba, Gaceon, and Sneasel. Choco Wins Other Known Trainers to Continue to the Seventh Round are: Dienti, and Loui Day 7 The battles in this round are Six-on-Six Double Battes. Choco battles an unkown trainer named Malenke. Choco uses Gallade, Mismagius, Mamoswine, Flaaffy, Metang, and Bulbasaur. Malenke uses Parasect, Exceggecute, Raichu, Lumineon, Seviper, and Skarmory. Choco Wins Other Known Trainers to Continue to the Eigth Round are: Dienti, and Loui Day 8 Pre-Semi The battles in this round are Six-on-Six Single Battles. Choco battles Loui. Choco uses Blastoise, Flygon, Togekiss, Monferno, Aipom and Totodile. Loui uses Umbreon, Pachirisu, Arcanine, Marowak, Torterra, and Honchkrow. Choco Wins Other Known Trainers to Continue to the Nineth Round are: Dienti Semi The battles in this round are Six-on-Six Single Battles. Choco battles his childhood rival Dienti. Choco uses Mamoswine, Staraptor, Gallade, Drapion, Kingdra*, and Buizel. Dienti uses Typhlosion, Farfetch'd, Magmortar, Dunsparce, Masquerain, and Jynx. Choco Wins '''No Other Known Trainers are Continuing to the Final Round. Day 9 Day 9 is the Final Round of the Sinnoh Pokemon League, where a Champion will then be decided. Choco fights up against a trainer named Verdicio, from Hiun City, all the way in Isshu. Choco uses Electabuzz, Mismagius, Mamoswine, Monferno, Blastoise, and Flygon. Verdicio uses Leperasudu, Yanakki, Roopushin, Weavile, Empoleon, and Onondo. Verdicio Wins Results Choco did end up losing to Verdicio, but it was because Verdicio had used Pokemon from Isshu, that Choco had never encountered. Choco plans to go to Isshu after all of this, and maybe there will he be able to recognize all these new never before seen Pokemon. To see the Pokemon, in case you don't know them, Click Here .